A heart of Flowers and one of Stone
by Aura of Darkness Night
Summary: Years after the retaking of Erebor, Bilbo finds himself having feelings toward Thorin. This takes him on a completely different journey where he must learn dwarvern customs and live by them to peruse a relationship with Thorin. Bad summary read the fic. Courting Fic, Thilbo. AU. My first Hobbit Fic so be nice, no flames please. Reviews & Favourites are loved. Updates every Friday!
1. Chapter 1

In all of his life Bilbo Baggins had never once thought that he was going to leave the Shire permanently, he expected himself to eventually settle down, find a pretty girl, marry her and have an obscene amount of children. Instead life had a different calling for him, and now the hobbit found himself living in the almighty kingdom of Erebor, now under the rightful rule of Thorin Oakenshield. That in itself had been a hard task, when Thorin finally retook the mountain he fell to the gold sickness, after many months and persuasion from his family and closest friends, it seemed that Thorin had come back to himself and been cured, however Bilbo still sometimes saw the sickness in his eyes, and he believed that Thorin also saw it but was able to stop himself from relapsing, the hobbit found the kings will to remain untouched by the sickness incredible, and he found himself admiring Thorin even more for these things. In the months that followed, Thorin was true to his word and the wealth of the mountain poured out to the people of Laketown, Bard included, and others surrounding the mountain. The dwarfs who had been made homeless years ago returned to the mountain in these months, and others came from the blue mountains to start a new life in the legendary lonely mountain, Thorin accepted all of his kind in to the mountain and erected two stone statues of Thror and Thrain, standing as guardians to the mountain and giving them the recognition that he believed his forefathers deserved.

Bilbo did not see his friends from the company as much as he would like these days, they had all been given very specific jobs within Erebor to maintain its runnings. Balin was and always had been very political, and became a member of Thorin's court, often overseeing political matters which Thorin was not needed for. Dwalin became the captain of the guard, and was in charge of the training of new soldiers to defend Erebor and the surrounding lands. Bifur and Bofur became high ranking craftsmen within Erebor, and their design-work could be seen anywhere from the reconstruction of Erebor to the small toys being created for the children who had come to make Erebor their home. Oin was one of the leading healers within Erebor and spent most of his time training the younger generation with the knowledge he had gathered over the years, where as his brother Gloin spent more time with his son and wife, however was known for his skill in mining. Dori and Ori where great scholars and spent many of the first months trying to put the library back in to shape, along with the help of Bilbo, while Nori was made the spymaster of Erebor and often sent on missions with Thorin and Erebor's needs at heart. Bombur became one of the best known chef's in Erebor, however relished the chance to learn more about Bilbo's culinary skills from his home and add them to his work. Fili and Kili were not given any specific roles, however where sometimes needed in the matters of state which involved the royal family, other than that they were happy to train and teach with Dwalin and the solders.

The hobbit helped in whatever way he could, which often lead him to the library where he was most use, cataloguing texts and scriptures which where misplaced during the rain of Smaug. While also introducing new dishes and meals to the people of Erebor through the help of Bombur. Bilbo was still not sure why he had decided to stay in Erebor instead of returning home with Gandalf. He realised that some of the reason he stayed was to help the rebuilding of Erebor, while another portion was simply for Thorin, although heaven's knows why because Bilbo hardly ever saw him now, Thorin was always in important meetings or could not be disturbed for one reason or another and it saddened the little hobbit that he did not get to spend more time with the man who he believed to be his friend.

Bilbo had caught himself thinking about Thorin more than once or twice a day in the recent months, wondering what he was doing or if he was thinking about Bilbo as much, usually he was able to shake himself out of his thoughts but this time he was unable to, but a quick snap of the fingers from Dori, who he had been helping with the cataloguing system, brought him back

"You're a little distracted today, Bilbo. Are you alright?" Dori asked

"Yes! Yes, perfectly fine, apologies I lost myself in thought." Bilbo replied with a smile and a little shuffle

"Aye well, these scriptures need organising, will you Bilbo." Dori then pulled the little cart in to view, Bilbo nodded in reply however Dori was already tottering away to other business in the grand expanse of library Erebor had. When Bilbo had first come across it, he had squealed with delight and nearly jumped in to the papers and books which scattered the floor. The place made him feel a little more at home with books surrounding him, not that he had such a great, stone build library at home, but his study had books covering the walls like this place, and it made the hobbit miss home, but at the same time give him purpose to stay in Erebor. Bilbo began on his work for the day, making his way through the scriptures, numbering them and putting them in an order that would work, despite the simplicity of the task it took several hours, and it was only when little Ori tapped him on the shoulder that he realised how long he had been working. As well as this, during all the time Bilbo had been working, he had been thinking about Thorin.

Bilbo and Ori headed towards the kitchens together, making light conversations on topics of the day, when Ori asked what Bilbo had been thinking about so much he hadn't noticed the time, Bilbo blushed and made up a story about the Shire, Ori seemed to believe him enough. Ori and Bilbo separated after their supper, and Bilbo wandered the great halls of Erebor, passing multiple dwarfs as he went and giving them a polite nod of his head and a 'Good evening' if they seemed interested in him enough. Bilbo had never realised before how much he thought of Thorin, it seemed to worry him and excite him, he was stuck on what to do, if he were at the Shire he would have spoken with his beloved cousin Primula, she always had answers. Instead he thought about Bofur, he had grown close to the toymaker during their journey, and he had always insisted that Bilbo was welcome to visit him whenever he wished. With that in mind, Bilbo headed in the direction of Bofur's home within Erebor. It was not long before he was in sight of Bofur's abode, he lightly tapped on the heavy wooden door that had been carved in the corners, Bilbo could tell it was Bofur's work, obviously the dwarf had not liked the simplicity of the door and instead put his own mark on it. It was only a few seconds that the hobbit had to wait before Bofur appeared in the doorway. When the toy maker realised who it was, he let out a joyful holler and quickly tugged Bilbo inside

"I hadn't expected your company tonight, Bilbo!" Bofur said merrily "I would'a had some tea brought had I know you'd be making an appearance. Sit down will you lad." Bofur signalled to a chair before seating himself beside it, Bilbo hopped up on to the chair, quiet as a mouse "What's got you so quiet lad?" Bofur asked "You haven't had any trouble have ye?"

"No- No, not at all, Bofur," Bilbo replied with a sweep of his hand "I came to talk is all. I've been positively stuck recently." He explained and Bofur leaned in toward the hobbit

"You know I'm always here to listen Bilbo. What's got you so stuck?" the dwarf asked gently, pressing for the hobbit to continue his current stream of thought

"Well... Say for example somebody wished to court a dwarf. How would... How would one go about doing it?" Bilbo asked, not giving everything away just yet, he was not sure if he wanted to tell Bofur everything yet, he was thinking about keeping it to himself for a little longer, but he needed some sort of heads up as to this sort of thing.

"Does our dear hobbit have a dwarf on his mind?" Bofur asked teasingly and poked the hobbit with his elbow, perhaps a little too hard for the hobbit who had to grab the seat to stay upright

"N-not at all! I was just curious you see and-"

"You can't lie to me Mister Baggins." Bofur cut in, making Bilbo turn silent and begin to blush "Thorin has been on your mind for a long while, eh?" the dwarf added, making Bilbo stutter and completely lose his composure, making Bofur chuckle quietly

"H-how did you know?!" He asked in a slightly higher pitched voice than usual, still trying to get over the fact that Bofur realised so quickly, probably quicker than the hobbit himself.

"Well, most of the company saw something in the two of ye during the quest see. I thought that it was only a matter of time before one of the two of you did something about it; it seems I was right after all. Don't be shy now Bilbo; it's nothing to be ashamed of at all. Love is a cherished thing among us dwarves." Bofur soothed, Bilbo eventually began to calm himself enough to regain a normal thought pattern

"So what is the, the um traditional dwarven courting style?" Bilbo asked eventually

"Well, you wouldn't be expected to know any of this mind, and I am no expert myself, but usually a dwarf who was interested in courting another would create a gift to give to them, a sort of token which proves they are serious in their proposal see. Whether the dwarf accepts is up to them of course." Bofur explains "We dwarfs like to stick to our traditional ways, and this has gone on for centuries. Mind Mister Baggins, you being a hobbit and all I don't believe it would be essential for you to do such a thing. If you're asking my opinion I would simply go to Thorin and explain how ye feel. It's the easiest way, lad." Bilbo took a moment to think about what Bofur had said, taking it all in before asking other questions

"What if I perhaps wanted to do it traditionally?" he asked "Would it be acceptable for a hobbit like myself to court a dwarf?"

"Why of course lad. However dwarven courting is a little more complicated than I think you realise good hobbit. I would ask Balin of these things, he is a lot more experienced than myself, and if not you could always ask my Bombur, he been through it all with his wife see." Bofur replied to the hobbit, who nodded throughout the speech

"Thank you, Bofur." Bilbo said "I shall think about what you've said." He added before jumping off the chair and heading for the door

"It be no problem, Bilbo." Bofur said just before Bilbo exited his home and made his way back to his own, intent on giving the matter a lot more thought. Perhaps sleeping on it would help, the hobbit thought as he made his way back to his own quarters, the place he had been given was much too big for a single hobbit, but was one of the smallest living spaces they had in Erebor, it was of course made for dwarfs after all, but Bilbo made it as homely as possible for himself and he enjoyed his solitary time there.

* * *

NOTES:

Okay so this is my first Hobbit Fic. It is also my first try at a Courting Fic. I apologise for any errors that I have failed to see although I have looked through and made a few adjustments. Reviews and Favourites are loved and you get cookies! I am going to try and update this Fic every Friday and I'm thinking that there is going to be roughly 8 chapters.

Anyway, enjoy the show! :)

- Night


	2. Chapter 2

Night crept in on Erebor silently, as the sun fell candles and fireplaces rose in its place and Erebor lit up light a beacon on the horizon, people from leagues away could see its bright burning glare, illuminating the lonely mountain for all to see and look toward with envy. Thorin was working late in to the night, although he probably did not realise how late, his personal attendant would rush around him, lighting candles and starting a fire, Thorin would all but ignore him as he went about his duties. He took the tray from Thorin's desk; the food was all but untouched

"Would you prefer something else, my king?" the attendant asked, Thorin seemed to snap out of his work and thoughts for a moment and looked over to the dwarf

"I'm fine. Your services are not required until the morrow." Thorin's gravelly voice replied, despite keeping a formal tone, the tendrils of sleep could be heard in his voice, and seen in the dark circles around the King's eyes. The attendant did not comment on such things, and simply nodded, taking the tray and leaving the King to his own thoughts. After another hour rushed by, the King finally placed his quill down and gave up on the mountainous pile of paperwork he still seemed to be unable to get through. His mind travelled to the little hobbit that was probably curled away in bed by this point, Thorin had meant to go to the hobbit, spend more time with him, yet he had been shuffled here and there each day with duties and responsibilities as the King. His thoughts remained with the hobbit as he began his trek back to his quarters, it was a short walk in reality but the King's speed made the journey twice as long. Thorin was just about back to his quarters when a loud set of voices interrupted him

"Uncle Thorin!" The two voices shouted in union as Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili, appeared from a dark corner, nearly jumping on the tired King

"Fili, Kili. Shouldn't you both be asleep?" Thorin asked roughly, his Kingly posture and tone all but disappearing; instead he seemed much more relaxed and natural around his kin.

"You seemed awfully distracted uncle." Fili piped

"Aye, somebody on your mind perhaps?" Kili added, the two brothers in sync as always, Thorin snorted and didn't dignify the two trouble makers with a response, instead he tried to head for his door but was cut off by the two brothers who walked backwards in front of him "I saw Mr Boggins looking rather lonely this afternoon you know uncle." Kili hinted suggestively

"Perhaps our dear hobbit could do with some dwarfish company!" Fili cheered, Kili joined him with a chuckle of his own

"Well then perhaps you two should visit him." Thorin chuckled, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to play them at their own game for once

"Oh but uncle I believe he's interested in a specific dwarfs attention." Thorin wasn't sure if it was Fili or Kili who had said that, although it seemed like something Fili would suggest

"I do believe it's the attention of you, our beloved uncle, which he craves!" That was most definitely Kili, the two brothers, who had the largest grins on their faces ever seen in Erebor, had to eventually move to the side when Thorin took out his key to open the door to his private quarters

"My relationship with Bilbo Baggins is none of your concern, either of you, and you will both stay well away from the hobbit. Do I make myself clear?" He pointed at the two of them as he said this, the grins from their faces fell away and morphed in to that of puppy eyes. They eventually nodded and skulked away to their own quarters, which was extremely close to Thorin's own as all the royal family lived close together in one private wing of Erebor.

Once Thorin was in the safety of his quarters, he let out a tired sigh and quickly stripped off all of his trinkets and garments. After being completed stripped he took a long bath, which gave him a lot more time to think about what his nephews had said, perhaps they had a point. It felt like so long since the quest started and ended, perhaps Bilbo was starting to feel like he was no longer needed in Erebor. Which in Thorin's eyes was not the case at all, he would always welcome the hobbit to stay in Erebor permanently, and the thought of his hobbit, the hobbit leaving Erebor brought great sadness to his heart. After muddling over his options for what seemed hours yet was only truly minutes, Thorin decided that he must make his feelings for Bilbo known, and began to plan what he would do to earn the hobbits courtship.

Despite the late hour, the hobbit had been unable to sleep, and instead Bilbo had headed back to his beloved library, the late hour meant that there was nobody to be seen in the large expanse of the library, so Bilbo lit a candle and began wandering the halls alone. At first Bilbo did not know what he was looking for, but eventual he decided that he would like to know more about Dwarven courting than what Bofur had told him, and it was much too late an hour to console in Balin. So instead the hobbit tested out the new filing system he and Dori had created, he soon found a book he believed may hold some answers and after a few minutes searching managed to find the parchment.

Bilbo picked out a spot at the end of a long wooden table; he seated himself there with the candle still burning brightly, and opened up the book. After half an hour of reading, Bilbo realised that it did not hold all of the answers that he had hoped it would. It gave him another brief look in to the courting expectations of dwarfs, but did not state things in full, instead it glossed over these things although Bilbo supposed that a dwarf would be taught these things by their parents and scholars and would not need the help of books like himself. After another half hour of reading, still with no real answers to his questions, Bilbo finally gave up on the book. He wandered back over to the isle where he had found it, and placed it in the position it previously resided before heading for the exit and his room. Feeling slightly disappointed by the lack of answers the book had not given him. He tried to keep his hopes up and also decided that he would visit Bofur again and ask him if he knew anything else, perhaps he would even speak to Bombur of his first hand experience with the courting, before bothering Balin with any of it. He respected the older dwarf and did not want to bring what seemed like silly problems to him when he already had so much to do for Thorin and the welfare of the dwarfs of Erebor.

After returning to his dormitory, Bilbo changed in to his night clothing and curled up in the bed, which was far too large for him but the hobbit loved the space to move around freely. He blew out the candle by the side of his bed and tried to turn in for the night. This did not sit well with his subconscious and he ended up staying awake for hours just thinking about Thorin and all of the new information swirling about his little hobbit brain. Sleep would not find the hobbit for many hours, and it was closer to dawn then dusk when the hobbit finally found himself drifting off to sleep.

Unknown to the hobbit, Thorin also did not find sleep so quickly, lay in his own bed with silk sheets of the finest make and pillows stuffed with goose feathers, staring up at the stone carved ceiling wondering about his little hobbit, and what gift he could produce which would show the skill he has gained from years of hard labour and adventure and at some point during the night, an idea for the gift finally made itself known to Thorin, it was only then that the King under the mountain was able to rest peacefully for the rest of the night.

* * *

NOTES:

Okay so this is a short-ish chapter, apologies for that but it was just a good place to cut for the next chapter. I also apologies if any of the characters seem OOC, I really did try to keep them as true to their nature as possible. Anyway, Reviews and Favourites are loved!

Thank you to the two guest's who reviewed the first chapter! You're reviews were very sweet and it made me smile I'm glad you enjoyed it so far! Thanks also to Lumiger for their review, I'm glad you are liking the story so far!

Also a big thank you to greenwitch88, Cornelie37, xSilversun, Lumiger, Rawrimadinno8, Sekhmet49, Evil Dragon God, snapefreak, Metheus Elise, Lillens, mery4 and Brightleaf for following the story!

And another big thank-you goes out to Cornelie37, Zorchide and Mrs Cassandra M for the favourite!

Enjoy!

- Night


	3. Chapter 3

It had been exactly one week since Bilbo had confessed his feelings for Thorin to Bofur, exactly a week since Thorin had began making his first gift for Bilbo, of course without the hobbits knowledge. To Bilbo it was another day of working through the mountains of books in the library that still had to be numbered and sorted before the library could be fully opened again, dwarfs with special privileges, the royal family and dwarfs with particularly important jobs where allowed access to the library, but the main population of Erebor where denied access until the sorting process had been complete and dwarfs had been chosen for the role of grand scripture, the heads of the library, something Bilbo believed would suit Dori and Ori very well, although he could see Ori being an understudy until a time when he was older and more knowledgeable like his older brother.

Bilbo had once again been engrossed in his work, he had not noticed the sound of footsteps heading in his direction, it was only when he felt the presence of another looking over him that Bilbo looked up from his work to see the King of Erebor stood before him, not being able to contain his smile as he looked down at the hobbit, who jumped slightly

"Good morning, Mister Baggins." Thorin greeted, his voice as rich and deep as it had ever been, just how the hobbit imagined it in his thoughts, he took a few seconds to regain his composure to reply

"Hello, your majesty" Bilbo replied shakily, closing the book that he had in front of him and shifting it down the table, it was only then that he noticed a box sitting on the edge of the bench, it was beautifully carved and showed the full glory of the lonely mountain on one side, on the others there was there the Kings of Erebor, Thrain and Thror, one side stayed blank, Thorin's side, Bilbo deduced

"Please, Bilbo. You know my name, call me by it. I would not have one of my most loyal friends call me by my title." Thorin chuckled roughly and Bilbo flushed slightly in embarrassment before nodding "It's been quite a while since I have spent time with you, hobbit." the dwarf observed "How is the work here? Too your liking?" Thorin asked, looking genuinely curious about Bilbo's feelings toward his job, the hobbit perked up a little at that

"There is still a lot to do before the library can be opened, but it keeps me busy. I enjoy this work, it reminds me of my study back home in the shire." Bilbo went a little quieter at the mention of his old home, then again it still was his home. He missed it, the greenery of his garden, his old friends and gardeners the Gamgees. He tried not to dwell on that fact, instead he looked back toward Thorin who seemed to be in some sort of deep thought also, however he snapped out of it the moment their eyes met and he smiled gently in the hobbits direction

"You miss home, it is expected Master Baggins." Thorin started, however Bilbo could tell that he had more to say on the matter, the dwarf shifted on his feet, left to right and back to the left "I do not believe that I have ever made the extent of my feelings toward you known, Bilbo." Thorin's hand went to rest against the lid of the wooden box Bilbo had been admiring earlier "I have created a gift for you, using my own craft. I believe you will find it... suitable." Thorin then began to open up the lid of the wooden box, unlocking the complicated looking latch attached to it, Bilbo, who was slightly stunned by Thorin's sudden and very straight forward statement.

The dwarf removed an object from the box, it had been covered in a cloth so Bilbo could not yet tell what it was, Thorin placed the covered object in front of him before once again locking his box. He looked to Bilbo to unwrap the gift, and after a few seconds of observing the object, he slowly began to remove it's covering. After finally removing the smooth material which covered the object, Bilbo let out a soft gasp, there in front of him was a metal replica of his beloved hobbit hole under the hill. The hill itself was made out of some sort of silvery metal, the door to the hobbit hole was a coppery colour, as was the gate and fence surrounding the front of his home, what truly amazed Bilbo was the detail of the work, on closer inspection, Bilbo could see the mark on his door that Gandalf had left. Bilbo had no idea how the dwarf had managed to craft something like this, so perfect to his home, after all Thorin had only seen the hobbit hole once in the daylight the day he left, his memory must have been impeccable to create such a masterful piece of ironwork

"It... It is a- a masterpiece!" Bilbo exclaimed, his eyes still wide with wonder "It- It is truly magnificent, Thorin. Thank you it will have pride of place on my mantelpiece." the hobbit added gleefully after he regained his composure somewhat, however was still in complete awe of the work.

"You accept the gift then?" Thorin asked, Bilbo swore he heard some sort of nervousness in the Kings usually strong and dominant voice

"Of course! How could I not accept such a marvellous gift?" The question did not need an answer, and Thorin let a small smile claim his face at the hobbits words. Thorin picked up the box from the side of the table and took a step back

"I shall leave you to your thoughts, Bilbo." Thorin commented, before slipping away as quietly as he had come. Bilbo did not reply with a goodbye, his attention was drawn far too much to the shining object in front of him. He turned the piece of ironwork around to admire all sides of the piece, he found out after a short while that the gate on the replica of his home opened and shut, it even had a tiny lock which Bilbo could only just use due to it's tiny nature. The little hobbit couldn't help but wonder how much time Thorin had put in to create this piece, how much love and cherishment he had put into the gift for Bilbo, it warmed the hobbit's heart to think of such things.

Bilbo forgot about his work for the day, instead he carefully rewrapped the gift in the material it had first been hidden in, before quickly sneaking off to his room, he did not want the gift to be damaged in any way, and decided that taking it back to his room would make sure that nobody accidently nudged it off the table or something as tragic. When Bilbo got to his quarters, he spent at least half an hour figuring out where the model would go and where it would look best. He finally decided that the ironwork would go on the mantle above the fireplace in Bilbo's room, he could see the work from all angles of the room if it was placed in the right area, and Bilbo did just that. It truly was going to have pride of place in Bilbo's room.

Bilbo had returned to his work after leaving his gift in a respectable place. He had been thinking about the gift all day, he had hardly been able to do any work because of this and Dori told him to leave early as he was not being much help, which he obviously apologised for before leaving as instructed, after a warm meal and some extras, which Bombur had sneaked on to the hobbits plate, Bilbo returned to his little corner of the mountain, once again admired his gift from Thorin, before thinking more about what the dwarf had said to him and what he had learned of dwarf courtship from Bofur. It was only then when it truly struck the hobbit that he had just entered a courtship with the King or Erebor and descendant of Durin, Thorin Oakenshield. His hobbit friends at home would be having kitten's if word ever got to them. The more that he thought about it, the more worried he became. Soon after that Bilbo found himself once again at Bofur's door.

After Bofur had let him in, sat him down and given him some tea with a cheeky drop of dwarfish ale in, only to calm Bilbo's nerves of course, Bofur joined him in front of the fire in Bofur's room

"So, what did he say to you lad?" Bofur asked simply, watching the little hobbit for any sign of panic or overreaction again

"Well, he came to me while I was working, and commented on how we don't see each other as often as usual." Bilbo began, sipping on the tea which Bofur had given to him, Bofur merely nodded at this, pushing him on "After that, he... well he came right out of it and said he had created this gift himself to show his feelings toward me. He asked me something about accepting the gift and of course I agreed I mean it was stunning and precious." Bilbo finished and Bofur chuckled lightly

"Thorin asked you more than if you accepted the gift, dear hobbit." Bofur explained "By accepting the gift, you accept his courtship. I think congratulations are in order!" the dwarf laughed cheerfully, and Bilbo smiled warily, Bofur looked down at the hobbit curiously when he did not seem pleased "What's the matter, dear Bilbo?" he asked

"N-Nothing is the matter at all, it is just that... Well I don't seem to know what to do next." The hobbit admitted, looking down in to his tea and taking yet another long sip of the hot liquid, Bofur smiled and patted the hobbit's shoulder

"Yeh need to have a chat with Balin, lad. He will aim you right." Bofur commented "I'm sure he would explain everything to yeh with glee in the morrow. For now my lad, I'd get some well deserved rest." The conversation dropped from there and shortly after finishing his tea, Bilbo left Bofur's company and returned to his own little home, shortly after taking a bath he settled in for the night, this time however, was able to find sleep very quickly and within a few moments of his head hitting the pillow, he was dead to the rest of the world.

* * *

NOTES:

I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, specifically keeping Thorin in character as much as possible, so I apologies if he seems a bit off. Anyway that's pretty much it. Reviews and Favourites are loved!

Also a big thank-you to MusiCSqrd, SakuraDragomir, Artistic Dragon and Silent9113 for favouriting the story!

Another big thank-you for SakuraDragomir, Hobbit-Sized Writer, LiveFreeDieWell, SweetHummingbird MarlleneMilton, xpurplefreakx, Tigey-chan, Lauralaulau, Artistic Dragon, curious alice, Silent9113 and wolfdragonful for following the story!

Enjoy the show!

- Night


	4. Chapter 4

That morning, Bilbo was one again filled with nervous energy. After dressing for the day and once again looking over the beautiful gift he had been given, the awe of the present was yet to fade. He had managed to find Balin's assistant and was given a time which Balin did not have any important meetings and when he and Bilbo could speak privately and confidentially as Bilbo had requested. The hobbit barely ate a thing a breakfast, even Bombur picked up on this and asked him if he where well, the hobbit merely shook him off and blamed it on something completely different, he didn't want the entire of Erebor to know his business as of yet, the only one he had told so far had been Bofur, who had sworn not to spread the news until Bilbo felt comfortable doing such things. Bilbo spent the rest of his time wandering the halls close to Balin's study. When he was finally called in by the assistant, he felt the nervous feelings again, he had no idea how he was going to talk to Balin, he and the older dwarf did have some sort of relationship, but they where not as close as other members of the company. His hobbit eyes darted around the study as he entered, the room had extremely high ceilings, and a chimney breast running up both sides with two grand, marble looking fireplaces opposite each other, both of them blazing. Balin as an older dwarf felt the cold more and more as years went on, and the room was kept at a warm temperature for his older bones.

Balin was sat behind a large oak table, the table was carved into all around the edge, from what Bilbo could make out, it seemed like some sort of story being told through the carvings, but Bilbo could not make most of it out, which showed the tables age. There where papers all over the desk, stacked nearly as tall as the hobbit himself. Bilbo wondered how Balin could handle all of this paperwork, and how he did not become bored out of his skull. Balin looked up from his papers after a few seconds, he smiled brightly at the hobbit before shooing off his assistant, who quickly left the room, closing the large doors as he went

"Master Bilbo!" Balin greeted, jumping off the seat and walking over to hug Bilbo, something that the hobbit gladly returned with a smile "What brings you here laddy?" The older dwarf asked as he headed over to prod one of the fires with a metal poker which was extravagantly carved and moulded with a few precious gems along the top of the handle "I was told you wanted to speak in private with me. Though I don't mind the company at all laddy, I am curious as to the reason behind your visit." Balin was a smart dwarf, he knew that Bilbo needed advice on something, otherwise the two of them meeting would be very different, probably somewhere a little more comfortable.

"Well, I shall get right to it. I have started a courtship with Ki-... With Thorin." Bilbo all but announced, he would have had to get to it at some point away, better it be done with then jumping around the situation. Bilbo twitched slightly when Balin went quiet, then he turned to the hobbit with one of his old but understanding smiles

"I admit, Mister Baggins, that I never saw a gentle hobbit like you, and our King courting." The old dwarf commented "However who am I to judge love. But my dear boy I am confused as to why you are here, you could have told me in much easier ways." Balin tilted his head in the direction of the hobbit as he wandered back over to his seat behind the desk. Motioning for Bilbo to sit at the other end, which he quickly and quietly did

"W-Well you see, Mister Balin. Bofur has told me very little about, Dwarven customs in the way of courting, a-and well he suggested that I come to you." Bilbo explained and the older dwarf nodded

"Well laddy, I must say it is probably more complicated than you where lead to believe. Dwavern courting is a very ancient art. We dwarfs stick very closely to our traditional roots see." From then onward, for the next two hours, Balin went over the rules of courtship for dwarfs.

To start, touching in public was a no, it was considered too personal for public view, it was also considered unprofessional and showed a form of weakness, dwarves hated weakness, Bilbo had come to know that from other experiences. There are even restrictions on what married dwarves can and cannot do in public.

Gifts where one of the massive points to dwarven courting, although the hobbit found it hard to believe, apparently it is stated, somewhere, that each dwarf must give as many gifts to the other as they have received themselves, unless it is otherwise stated by the two dwarfs in the courtship.

The first gift given must be something of the dwarfs own creation and craft. This shows the dwarves skill in their craft and potential as a life partner, as well as showing the strength of their feelings toward the other.

Dwarves must not marry or court for the reason of status or class enhancement, it must be because there are true, loving feelings toward the other.

Dwarves must have proper reason to end a courtship and this must be accepted by both members of the courtship.

If at the end of the courtship the couple wish to marry, them must first be given the blessing of family members from both sides, if one family does not give their blessing a marriage can not go through however the matter can be taken to the elders to decide.

For a dwarf, marriage is for life, once a dwarf is married their is no turning away from that partner and there is no way to break the marriage, they are mated for life unless one of the members dies tragically young, then and only then is the other dwarf allowed to remarry, if a dwarf dies of old age, the widow is not able to remarry and must remain faithful to their passed lover.

During a dwarven marriage ceremony, there must be at least two unrelated dwarves present in order to certify the wedding.

By the end of this extremely long chat, Bilbo's head was spinning. Balin had promised to write down the main aspects of dwarf courting for the hobbit so that he could refresh himself as often as needed. Around half way through this chat, Balin asked about hobbit courting and what rules there where for hobbits. Bilbo replied that there where not many at all, hobbits where much more freefalling folk who didn't really live by rules, or more, had no need to. This confused the dwarf as much as the dwarf confused the poor hobbit. However after the chat Bilbo believed that he had gotten the main facts that he needed, as well as some extra help from Balin on what to do next in the courtship. Balin and Bilbo has spent so long talking that Balin had run quite far behind in his schedule, which Bilbo apologised for. They left each others company with a firm handshake and a simple goodbye, Balin tottering away to go and meet up with those who he had left waiting, while Bilbo returned to his room, trying to think about what he could do which would one, please Thorin. And two, stick to the strict dwarven courting agenda.

Balin had told Bilbo that gifts where a big thing for Dwarfs, and they embodied the strength and love in a courtship, often it was considered necessary to give as many gifts to the courted as they had been given themselves, Thorin had already given Bilbo one, and he guessed that it was his turn this time. Bilbo had no hand with metals or hard materials, but cloth however was a stronger suit, he often patched up and worked on clothing and fabric back in the Shire, he could quite easily do the same here.

An image which stuck in Bilbo's head the most was the carving on Thorin's box, the beautiful detail of the lonely mountain and he decided that he would create a handkerchief with the beautiful mountain of Erebor sown in to the fabric. That same afternoon Bilbo almost skipped his way to the fabrics department of Erebor, much like the library, the room was extremely tall with racks of fabric above one another, the dwarves who worked in that department where happy to help him find a fabric, and give him a small piece for his work, they where all quite interested in the little hobbit and what he would do. He also picked out some threads that he liked and believed Thorin would also like, with his new equipment in hand, Bilbo rushed back to his room where he began his work.

It took Bilbo two days to complete his work, he made sure that it was only his best work, as Thorin must have with his gift. He refused to show Bofur, who had appeared one night with some food, as he was told by Bombur that the hobbit had not come for anything and that he was worried. Bilbo admitted to what he was doing, but would not show the toymaker, no matter how much he pestered and whined. Bofur was distracted by Thorin's gift to the hobbit, which he also found quite mesmerising and beautiful. After Bilbo had managed to send Bofur packing, he resumed his work. Bilbo had also sent a request to Thorin, asking if he could see the King on the third day, that was when he intended on giving the King his gift. Thorin had of course accepted and had a messenger send the letter back, giving Bilbo instructions as to where to find him and what time he would be able to spend with his hobbit, Bilbo actually flushed when he saw the words 'my hobbit' written in Thorin's handwriting.

That morning, Bilbo was feeling the nerves like he had with his chat with Balin, only they where excelled tenfold, the little hobbit couldn't keep still as he dressed in the morning and wrapped his present carefully in to it's leather casing, something Bilbo had also created in order to make sure that it was not damaged in anyway. Bilbo then left his home, nervous and excited for his meeting with Thorin.

* * *

NOTES:

Hey guys, I know this chapter is pretty boring but there was no other way to add in all the information. The next chapter will be better I swear! Again sorry if anything seems OOC, I do try my best but I'm not perfect! Favourites and Reviews are loved!

Thank you to the guest Green Eyes who left that lovely review! As well as Denigoddess2001, I'm glad that I've got your attention and I hope you like the next chapter as well! Another thanks is to just a fangirl writter I'm so glad you enjoyed the Fic so far and hope you enjoy this chapter! The last thanks is to another guest, I'm glad you're still enjoying my fanfic!

Another thank you to maximum ride fang1995, SineNominae, viovio, Skittles2302, Pucaroo, Denigoddess2001, just a fangirl writter and HazeHalo for following my story!

And one last thank you to maximum ride fang1995, Denigoddess2001 and tsukinotora for favouriting my story!

Enjoy the show!

- Night


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo was not the only nervous one that morning, Thorin had been pacing his chambers since he woke. He had made sure to have a good four hours to spare for his hobbit, he did not want to appear as though he was only making time for Bilbo, he was after all the highlight of his days even if they had spent few together, one as a courting couple. Today, Thorin was crownless, he only wore the large crown on official business where he had to act the part, it was very impractical otherwise. But it was his grandfather Thror's crown and he dare not modify it, he instead wanted to respect and keep Thror's memory alive, this was his way of doing so. Thorin had picked out simple cloths for today, he had learned from the hobbit that large jewels and expensive cloth didn't hold his interest like it did with dwarfs, instead he wore a simple blue shirt, the collar had gold sown in to it in a unique dwavern pattern, as did the cuffs of the shirt. His pants where even more simplistic, straight and black in colour. This was not usually what the King was expected to wear, usually his assistant would find something more glamorous and fashionable for the King if he were to meet with any other important people of Erebor or otherwise. For this morning at least, Thorin made his own choice.

It was half an hour before Thorin was supposed to meet Bilbo, but already the dwarf was waiting in the spot that he had told Bilbo, via a messenger, to come to in half an hour, the dwarf felt an urgency to be early, just in case, if the hobbit where too arrive first it would probably cause embarrassment for himself and his little hobbit. After minute that ticked by made Thorin more and more nervous, he began to pace like he had in the privacy of his room, only this time any dwarf who walked by would be able to see him in his current state, luckily it was an area of Erebor which was not often populated, it was why Thorin had chosen it as their meeting place.

Fifteen minutes before their where supposed to meet, Bilbo arrived from around one of the corners, unluckily for Thorin he had been pacing in that direction and knocked the hobbit as he rounded the corner, luckily he had faster reflexes then he thought and managed to grab Bilbo before he fell over completely. After he balanced the hobbit he quickly let go, Bilbo remembered that specific rule, and didn't feel upset by it

"I'm sorry, Bilbo. I hadn't noticed you." Thorin admits with an embarrassed flush. Bilbo just bats himself down a little and smiles

"Quite alright, no harm done." he replied smoothly, finding his footing again. After that he looked up at Thorin and smile, neither of them seemed to know what to say but they were able to have a comfortable silence despite this. After a few seconds of this silence Bilbo finally spoke again "I believe that I have been, educated, on some of the dwavern courting traditions. I have a gift for you." He explained before reaching in to his coat to remove the package. Thorin seemed slightly stunned by the thought

"You know you had no need to do that." Thorin explained shakily, Bilbo only smiled

"I wish to know as much as possible about your people and their traditions." the hobbit explained before handing over his gift, Thorin took the parcel like you would a new-born infant, he stared at it for a moment before slowly beginning to unwrap the gift.

There was dead silence for a moment while Thorin expected the gift, as he turned it over, Bilbo noticed the gentleness of Thorin's actions. He held the newly made handkerchief as though it where something more precious than the rest of the world. Although the dwarf hadn't said anything, Bilbo could see the love in Thorin's eyes. He had never been a dwarf good with words, but his eyes portrayed all of his sometimes hidden emotion, Bilbo began smiling to himself, the nerves now fluttering away from the little hobbit's heart.

For the rest of the day, the dwarf promised to make the little hobbit's day the best he had spent in Erebor. It started with a small meal, second breakfast was what Bilbo had called it, the food was brought to a private sitting room in the royal wing, the room was just as glorious as the rest of Erebor, and had golden roots running through the roof of the room, with beautifully carved furniture scattered across the room and plush rugs donning the floor, something the hobbit was very thankful for as the stone floors of Erebor where rather cold on his hobbit feet even if he did have some resistance, it wasn't powerful enough to expel the cold all together.

Thorin shared stories of Erebor's history and lore, about his Grandfather when he ruled the mountain, and the things that Thorin remembered growing up as a young dwarfling in the mighty kingdom of Erebor. Answering any questions Bilbo felt fit to ask about Erebor and what had changed or even stayed the same since the desolation of Smaug. While Bilbo reminisced about the Shire and Bag-End. Thorin asked if he missed his home, Bilbo admitted that he missed his garden, the flowers that bloomed in the spring right on his doorstep and brought a lovely natural scent in to the home, the fruit and vegetables that he was able to grow and eat himself, it was the natural hobbit way and he just found it strange not tending to gardens. Thorin took mental notes of this, and apologised for the lack of opportunity to do these things in Erebor, Bilbo only laughed of the apology.

After second breakfast, Thorin took Bilbo in to some of the areas in Erebor that where not yet fully restored therefore not open to the population of Erebor. One of these places was the wall that overlooked the city of Dale, which had been restored after the death of the dragon. Some areas of the wall did not have barriers and Thorin made sure to keep his hobbit within arms distance less the hobbit slip and begin to fall. Bilbo loved the view from Erebor, over the horizon toward the lake. Thorin however, was entranced by the beauty of the his hobbit instead of the scenery, and may have been caught glancing for a little too long by the said hobbit. Yet was enjoying himself too much to become flustered by it.

After dinner with Thorin, he was to be pulled away to Kingly duties, no matter how much he would rather stay with his hobbit. His kingdom called to him and he needed to answer it. He walked Bilbo back to his room, making arrangement's for another meeting in a few days when Thorin had more time to give him. When they finally reached Bilbo's room, the dwarf King gave him a swift bow, which the hobbit slowly and hesitantly returned unsure if that was the right thing to do or not, Balin never mentioned anything about bowing when leaving each others presence but Thorin seemed to acknowledge it, and shortly afterward leave him to his thoughts.

* * *

NOTES: ( SORRY FOR IT BEING LATE. I FORGOT IT WAS FRIDAY. )

I believe that this may be my smallest chapter yet, sorry! However it is as I said it would be, a lot more intersting than the last. Anyway, I tried really hard not to be too OOC with Thorin and Bilbo (I really did, sorry if it doesn't look like it.) But this chapter gave me a lot of trouble and I spent the most time that I have on any of the other chapters.

Anyway! Enjoy, remembered that favourites, follows and reviews are worth lots of love and makes me smile!

A huge thank you goes out to BunBunBabe for the review! I'm glad you are still intersted. Also to guren666 I would love to have a look at your fanfic & I'm glad you're enjoying the story! To add, another thanks to just a fangirl writter glad you're excited for the next chapter! And to Denigoddess2001 for enjoying that chapter, it was a hard one to write and I'm glad it paid off! Also to LaughingAngelsJibberish glad you like! And to sana-dracios I'm glad you find my fic believable I do try to keep everybody in character as much as possible!

Another thanks goes out to BunBunBabe, guren666, obsessiveicequeen, shepherdwelles, LaughingAngelsGibberish, Jutsu Dream, PlumpPushu, iluvbb, BsesEngelchen13 and ParaGhost for following my story! I hope you like the next chapter!

Last thanks to guren666, just a fangirl writter, xxBECKEYxBOOxx, Justu Dream, dimmido and ParaGhost for favourting the story!

Enjoy the show!

- Night


	6. Chapter 6

The courtship of Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield went on for several months without fault. The two of them where seen together often by the dwarves of Erebor, as happy and content as they could ever believe them to be. Bilbo had learnt a lot about the dwarven culture and the standards that where considered to be absolute. The little hobbit had done his best to stick to these rules, adapting in whatever way he had too in order to please the elder dwarves, who where hesitant to their King courting a creature not of their world. However Bilbo tried his best to make everybody happy, he had secretly questioned if it where Thorin he was courting, or the entire High Court of the King. The Halfling had near enough exhausted himself trying to remember and act according to all of these rules, and it was only recently that he was feeling a little down about it all. In the Shire, couples where free to touch and show affection in public, however in Erebor any sort of touching before marriage was considered highly unrespectable behaviour. So besides the few times that Thorin had grabbed the hobbit to stop him falling or going to wrong way, they hadn't touched at all. Bilbo thought that perhaps as they spent longer and longer together, Thorin would start to want more physical contact, even if it was as simple as hand holding. Yet the dwarf seemed uninterested.

It wasn't that Bilbo wasn't enjoying his time with Thorin, he truly was. Thorin was constantly showing him with gifts, small treasures and little trinkets that he believed the hobbit would enjoy and would add a little bit more spirit to his chambers as he put it, and of course the King was right and they brightened Bilbo's day when he returned home to find the perfect spot for them on his now quite overcrowded shelf, the first gift, however, of Bag End still had pride of place and forever would. Thorin also told him that he need not repay these gifts as he understood the hobbit would have a much harder time creating or finding these gifts than Thorin did however when the hobbit had the time, he crafted small gifts to return to the dwarf, who always seemed stunned by these little trinkets and thanked Bilbo repetitively for them.

After months of this, however, Bilbo started to feel like the spark in their relationship had failed and become more like a flickering, unstable light. He didn't want to break away from Thorin, he did find himself loving the dwarf, but the rules binding their relationship where starting to cause doubt in the hobbit's mind that perhaps they where not meant to be together, or that a hobbit just could not fully transgress to the ways of dwarves, that it was for all intensive purposes impossible. Bilbo had hoped that he would be able to push past these feelings and that it would eventually rectify itself in due time, however even more months passed and he still didn't feel like the relationship was going anywhere, it was stuck.

Bilbo had yet to tell Thorin of his feelings, he didn't want to insult the dwarf King, or to upset him so much that he called off the relationship, that was very much what he didn't want to happen. He spent his time wandering Erebor, the restricted areas he had now been given access too due to his relations with the King. Thinking hard about what he was going to do, if anything, and if he would even be able to stay in Erebor after what he felt came to light.

It was during one of these wandering moments that Fili and Kili found the hobbit looking rather sombre. The two brothers, who had grown quite attached to their uncle's little hobbit. When they saw Bilbo, the almost ran up to him to ask what was wrong

"Master Boggins!" Kili cried as they darted over

"What's put you in such a glum mood?" Fili asked as they eventually reached the hobbit, who was recovering from the two of them basically jumping him in an empty hallway

"O-Oh I am quite alright, thinking is all." Bilbo explained

"You looked awfully sad, Mister Bilbo" The darker haired brother said, tilting his head a little as he watched the hobbit, Bilbo chuckled, although a little sadly

"Nothing for you boys to worry about." He commented, although it probably was. He didn't want to upset the brothers, he knew they already treated him like family and he couldn't ask for more from them.

"But Bilbo!" Cried Fili

"How can we leave our Uncle's hobbit looking so upset?" Kili finshed, whining just as much as his brother had, always finishing off each other's sentances. Bilbo felt his spirt lift a little at their behaviour, they always made him smile even when they did not actually mean too

"I am quite alright, thank-you. Now I believe you have some royal duties to uphold." Bilbo commented and the two brothers sighed in unison, obviously they didn't feel like being the Prince's they where today, or probably any day. BIlbo made a shoving motion with his hands and the two of them eventually sulked off

"If something's on your mind Mister Bilbo, I'd tell Thorin!" Fili called

"He'd be awful upset if you where unhappy and he didn't know about it!" Kili once again added before they both turned the corner and dissapeared from sight. The only thing that could be heard was their feet on the cold stone, their steps eventually faded and went silent, Bilbo let out a sigh. Perhaps the two brothers where right, maybe talking to Thorin was the best idea, he couldn't continue like this forever. Thorin would understand, he knew that the two cultures were very differnt and that they would have trouble eventually. Bilbo was sure they could work out something together as the couple that they where supposed to be.

With that in mind, Bilbo had the courage to head straight towards Thorin's private study, where he spent most of his days if he did not have the company of Bilbo. The little hobbit's courage continued as he walked down the large hallways, he had grown to know them extremely well after the months spent with Thorin, who had been able to draft up maps to help the hobbit. Another thing he had done for the hobbit during their time together. Now Bilbo was sure he would understand him, however when he got to those large carved doors, he still felt the nerves in his stomach, but there was no turning back now.

* * *

NOTES:

This was a suprisingly easy chapter to write and it didn't take me too long at all. It's quite a short chapter, simply because I had to cut it somewhere or else the chapter would have just been stupidly long. Anyway hope you enjoyed Fili and Kili's little scene. Reviews, Favourites and Follows are loved!

Enjoy the Show!

- Night


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin was supposed to be working through the paper mountain on his table which Balin's understudy had managed to transport to him the previous morning and yet, he was still no further in to the papers than he had been the day before, he couldn't focus on his work and instead he was spinning a button around the table, it was one Bilbo had personalised for the dwarf, it was a polished black button with symbols of the Durin family carved along the outside of the button. Thorin was given around ten others to have sown on to clothing of his choice, he did so with the other ten, however kept one loose even if he didn't know why, he enjoyed being able to feel the carvings however small it was a gift from Bilbo after all.

Thorin had started to have an inkling that Bilbo may not have been enjoying their time together as much as he had in the previous months, the dwarf didn't know if it was just his mind playing tricks on him, or if the hobbit did not feel the same way, and despite his cool exterior, it would break Thorin's heart to know that the hobbit did not feel the same.

He was shocked from his thoughts of the hobbit when that exact hobbit came almost storming in to his study, although looking slightly red faced and panting from wherever her had come from. Thorin immediately got up from his desk, quickly moving around it and toward Bilbo

"Whatever is the matter my hobbit?" He asked concerningly as he came to stand in front of him, Bilbo took a moment to regain his breath before speaking

"I-I... Need to speak with you..." Bilbo looked over toward the assistant that looked rather stunned stood in one of the dark corners of the room "Privately." He finished with a huff as he shuffled on his feet. Thorin turned to the assistant and almost threw the younger dwarf out of the room, who had remained silent the entire time that Bilbo had been there. After he had been dealt with Thorin turned his attention back to Bilbo who was starting to lose his nerve. Before the two of them spoke, they both sat in armchairs close to one of the fireplaces in Thorin's study. The largest of three great fireplaces with a dragon carved into the stone as the walls of the pit, Bilbo was unsure as to whether it had been added after the death of Smaug or if it had always been there. Thorin leaned in toward the hobbit, still unsure as to what was going on in the Halflings brain

"What is it, Bilbo?" Thorin asked, he deep voice turning soothing

"W-Well... As you know I have been trying my best to come to terms with the rules regarding Dwavern courting..." He explained before going into more detail as to what he had been told from Balin and others when he needed the guidance, Thorin stayed quiet with an almost glum look upon his face "Y-You see the thing is... It is an awfully different affair home in the Shire. There are barely any rules in fact. What I'm t-trying to say is that... I do not feel that our, um... Courtship has the romantic aspects I expected there to be. I tried my hardest to get to grips with the dwavern culture and I've learnt a lot... But... I feel like a hobbit such as myself cannot come to fully live by these rules." Bilbo took a deep breath, he felt like his heart was going to be torn from his chest.

After Bilbo's explanation, Thorin came to kneel before the little hobbit, who was shocked that he had not been shouted at as of yet

"My dear Bilbo." He said with a deep chuckle "Why did you not tell me about this before?" He asked the hobbit, who shrugged his shoulders and blushed lightly "I swear to you Bilbo, I will do my best, now that I know, to learn your culture, and live by some of your rules." Thorin explained, Bilbo was shocked to say the least, he had expected to be thrown out of the damned mountain not be told that Thorin was going to stay with him and learn about gentle-hobbit ways. "Will you teach me? My beloved hobbit." Bilbo's smile was wider than the moon itself and he nearly threw himself into his still-lovers arms. Happy and content and ready to tell his lover about all of the wonders of the Shire and their courting traditions as it where.

It all started with touching, it had probably been the hardest thing for the hobbit to deal with in Erebor. He explained how touching, hand holding, even the smallest kiss on the cheek would have been enough for him and that in the Shire it was almost celebrated. Along with that came the dancing, dancing was always a Hobbit tradition, Thorin was a little confused as to why the hobbit's would dance without a real reason, Bilbo replied that it was merely for fun and entertainment purposes on a nice summer night.

Bilbo went in to depth with the traditions that he knew and believed in the Shire, specifically the use of flowers in the culture of the hobbits. Flowers where the hobbits greatest treasures and reminded the Halflings of themselves. Small yet energetic and of course, comes in all shapes, varieties and colours. Thorin seemed to take extra note in this, the hobbit couldn't tell if it was because the dwarf didn't understand it or because he really wanted to learn as much as possible.

The last thing that Bilbo explained was how hobbit's seemed to be a lot more relaxed about relationships, they didn't have the same structure as it where and they didn't really need the families consent if they truly loved each other, however if they did it was seen as a stronger relationship that without, otherwise there was no need for the family unit to be involved. After this long talk, Thorin had to, unwillingly get back to his duties for the day, Bilbo understood this all of course but he still wished he cold have spent more time with his lover now that he knew things where going to get better, or at least he hoped that they would. Bilbo had been heading for the door of Thorin's office when the dwarf turned him on his heels and planted a soft kiss to his cheek before striding away to attend his meetings. Leaving the hobbit feeling fuzzy and excited he skipped his way back to the library.

* * *

NOTES:

Really sorry that this is late guys! Fanfic decided to shutdown before I could upload the chapter! So you had to wait until now, I've just woken up, to post the chapter. It gets happier! It's actually coming close to the end of this Fic. I'm thinking perhaps 3 more chapters at best, but I hope you've enjoyed it so far!

A big thank you goes out to RubyRosette5 and Midnight Flamera for the favourite, glad you are enjoying the story!

Also another thank you to Lecter's Lamb, Sweetmetalkitten, Midnight Flamera and POZZU for following the story!

Last huge thank you's to just a fangirl writter for your lovely review! I hope this is less angsty for you! and Guest Green Eyes, glad you like Fili and Kili's little input, I felt we needed a bit of the brothers in the story!

Enjoy the Show!

- Night


	8. Chapter 8

After the conversation with Bilbo, Thorin spent all of his spare time either with the little hobbit, or learning whatever he could about hobbit culture from others. He asked Balin to collect whatever information that he could possibly find about the hobbits, then spent those nights doing his research as it where.

Thorin then took what he had learnt and put it into practice with the little hobbit, he had learnt a lot about his partner through this method of courting, although he got very strange looks from dwarrows who where unaware of hobbit courting and the fact that hand holding in public was a completely acceptable from of touching in hobbit courting rituals.

During the weeks that followed, the two of them managed to fit both courting rules together so that there was a nice mix where both Bilbo and Thorin where considered happy. The gifts still kept coming from Thorin, however he had become more attuned to what Bilbo may have really felt where thought about and he would love more than those before. There was one gift in particular which Thorin had spent weeks working on, and had given to Bilbo in parts. As Bilbo had told him, flowers where a large part of the culture of hobbits and meant a lot more than he previously believed, he made the link with the flowers and the gems that the dwarves found so precious. He began by creating metalwork flowers, different types in different colours depending on the flower, Lily, Sunflower, Passion Flower, Daisy... He created them in different ironworks which he felt best represented them, he then placed a precious gem right inside of the flower so that when it was dark it would reflect on the metal petals to create an array of colours.

This was the last gift that he was going to give the hobbit, the last flower that would finish of the piece, so far Bilbo had been ecstatic with each flower that came, however the last one would be the one that finished it all off. The last was a rose. The true symbol of love for both cultures, Thorin had created the rose out of gold, the most precious metal to the dwarves, and a large polished red ruby lay inside of the gold rose, the flower was larger than the rest and had more time taken then all of the rest, it was the last gift after all and it needed to be something very special for Bilbo.

It was the day which marked the start of summer for the dwarves calendar was the same day that Thorin was going to give the gift to Bilbo, he had booked the entire day off from his Kingly duties in order to spend it with Bilbo and that was exactly what he was doing, he had also made arrangement for Bilbo to be let off from his work for that day also, not like the little hobbit would deny him anything, even if he did tell him that it was a waist of a working day, Thorin laughed it off.

It started with a large breakfast in Thorin's quarters, after breakfast the two of them took a leasurely stroll through the private quarters, admiring some of the stone carvings that had been cut into Erebor's halls hundreds of years ago, probably right at the start of the civilisation of dwarves within Erebor. Bilbo loved the history, and that was exactly why Thorin had taken him through the halls which would have otherwise remained closed to all but the royal family. After the stroll, Thorin and Bilbo had what the hobbits would refer to as second breakfast, something that Bombur had gladly told Thorin when he came snooping asking about Bilbo's dietary requirements and enjoyments.

It was around noon when Thorin finally told Bilbo that he had perfect his last gift, if accepted it would mean that their relationship would be able to move on to the next level and a real engagement would be considered.

Thorin was nervous, of course he would be, this was really the end point in this part of the relationship, and deemed whether it would continue or not, he believed that Bilbo would accept but did not want to be over confident about the matter for fear of looking foolish.

The box which had been created for the Rose was carved beautiful, thanks to the work of Bofur and Bifur who had worked endlessly to perfect the piece, knowing exactly how much it meant to Thorin. The carving was then glossed over and a coating was put over it to make sure that it would never chip as long as it was cared for reasonably, something they all knew Bilbo could do very well.

The dwarf King had gotten on to his knee for this gift, presenting it to the hobbit from below him, it was seen as respectful for such things to be done, Bilbo's trembling little fingers removed the beautifully carved lid of the box and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the rose, the beauty and love that was represented within it, Bilbo took it from the velvet which it lay one and turned it in his fingers to get a look at all sides of it. He then slowly placed in back in the box, which made Thorin worry. The hobbit took the box and put it to the side on the table they where stood beside, before throwing himself into the dwarves embrace, laughing and crying all at once

"It is more beautiful than anything I have ever seen, I love it. I love you, my dear dwarf." Bilbo whispered into Thorin's ear, he then laughed heartily in relief and embraced Bilbo in a tight hug.

* * *

NOTES:

Okay so erm, perhaps the end? I don't know, I could go on and to their wedding day but I don't know... What do you guys think?! I feel like this is a really good ending part for this fanfic, I may in the future do a sequel but I really want to get on to my own story which involves a relationship between Thorin and my OC Tahlaia. But yeah, I want to know if anybody would actually like that and want to read it? Basically I need you all to review on this chapter and tell me things hahahaha. Also this chapter is very late because quite frankly I've had a shit load of stuff going on in my private life. I was in the news today, I've also just been asked to do my first live-project illustrating a childrens books and I'm just so busy creating a portfolio this stuff has had to wait. Anyway it is here now and I hope you enjoy it!

A huge thank-you to everybody that has favourited, followed and reviewed this Fanfic, as this may or may not be the end I am not going to name anybody but to everybody, you put a smile on my face and really pushed me to finish this Fanfic and not lose the flow. I really hope you have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed to write it!

Enjoy the show.

- Night

(PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
